pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Juice
Apple Juice, or AJ, had been on PLF and Solstice for nearly two years, joining after Scathe invited him to the forums. Noted for being one of the founders of the TRPG on Solstice, Apple Juice was promoted to TRPG Moderator in the summer of 2009. Pokelight Forums Apple Juice joined the original Pokelight Forums in the winter of 2009. He was originally a member of PokéCommunity and was invited to the forums by Scathe, a good friend of his who had joined Pokelight just a month prior. Apple Juice quickly became popular within the community, making fast friends with the staff and members alike. He posted constantly, and this was noted by Hollow, who suggested he be promoted. Apple Juice was one of the first members to note interest in the TRPG aspect of Solstice. He was given a TRPG moderator rank, and was asked to co-operate the TRPG with Scathe and Riataro. Not much came out of it, but it was Apple's gateway into the staff team. Solstice v1 Apple Juice remained a relatively low key member during his time at Solstice v1. His TRPG moderator rank carried over with him, but seeing as the staff needed a new moderator due to the huge influx of members, and he was the only one fit for the task, he was promoted after Neo nearly took the staff team apart. When Neo made his prescense known on Solstice, he managed to remove Tobi from the staff team (it should be noted that Tobi resigned on his own will.) This caused the direct promotion of multiple members of the team, due to Avis Cyrus being promoted to Administrator, Apple Juice was given the rank of 'Moderator' to fill open spaces. After Avis was demoted as a direct result of the Skyler's 'secret' forum incident, Apple Juice moved up to Global Moderator to account for the open Admin position (which was never filled until Solstice v2 rose). Through the duration of Solstice v1, Apple Juice remained an impartial voter on staff matters, and much like VTP, his opinion on a subject was often considered the dealbreaker. This caused minor rifts in his and Hollow, along with his and Avis's opinions, because he would esentially end up siding with one over the other, something they both disdained. Apple Juice caused controversy, however, when he accussed Xiao and Adam of 'not doing their jobs' as Moderators, stating that 'he did all of the work.' While no document can prove or disprove this, Adam and Xiao developed a senile hate for Apple Juice, something much discussed on Avisism. Lavender to Solstice v2 Apple Juice continued to stay after the choice to relocate to Lavender forums. There, he retained his position, but later downgraded to Elite after the Tendo Vs. Apple Juice incident. Tendo decided to make a duplicate account in order to gain access to Lavender, but blew his cover when he began berating Apple Juice. After the forums closed, Apple Juice was invited back to Solstice v2 to serve as an Assistant Administrator. He held the position for the duration of the forums life. While he was active at the beginning, school took over and he began becoming less active. The Administration later discovered that he was regularly visiting PokeCommunity, his home forum, and leaving his duties at Solstice behind. The staff brought this up to him, and he became more active for a brief period of time, then declining again as fall began. AJ was still an Admin Assistant when the boards closed in December. He showed no extreme remorse or sadness over the shut down, and cut most ties with the staff. Criticism of Position Many staff members were critical of Apple Juice having such a high position on Solstice. Not only was he unable to perform or comprehend the tasks regular Admin Assistants can do (make skins, edit forum settings, etc.) he was rarely active. When talk of 'demoting' AJ became prevalent on Solstice v2, Brad and Adam were eager for his position. They eventually ended up getting hostile with the staff, resulting in Brad permanently losing his Global Moderator position and Adam being given a verbose warning. Many criticized his passive nature for such a high ranking individual. Not only did he give selective attention, many agree that he would only give attention to the topics that he was involved in (i.e. His crusade to get Tendo banned because he insulted Apple Juice). He hardly weighed in on most staff topics, unless asked to, and was not present for most of the 'staff-chats', held weekly at a set time with a full weeks notice. Current Whereabouts Apple Juice resides now on Ever Grande City and is ex-staff on the forums. Category:Forum Staff Category:Users